Beneath my Skin
by Lightning Lockhart
Summary: Blake loves a lot of things in silence but above all of them, she loves Yang.


**Hello everyone. After all the drama in the fandom I think we all need some fluff and why not, some smut. It's not very descriptive since I don't feel comfortable at all writing smut, but I did my best and I hope you like it.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Discleimer: RWBY's character are not my property. They belong to RossterTeeth and they enjoy making us scream in fear and anger and they love to destroy our hearts with feels.**

* * *

Blake loved a lot of things silently. She loved a good cup of tea on a cold winter day. She loved summer more than winter and Fall above all of them. She loved the sound of rain against the window in a quiet harmony but hated thunder. She loved reading but not more than sleeping. Blake was usually asleep before Ruby unless Yang was involved. Then, nights wouldn't be long enough to share loving words, exchange deep looks and endless kisses.

Yes, Blake Belladonna loved Yang more than anything else.

The blonde was warmer than tea, sweeter than honey, more beautiful than any sunrise, sunset or snowflake. Her voice was a soothing melody that calmed Blake within seconds and her laugh was contagious making everyone around her join with laughter and smiles. Yang Xiao Long was a dream came true. She wasn't thunder; she was a _Flash of Lightning_ to break darkness, to scare every storm away.

"What are you doing?"

Blake was surprised when strong arms wrapped around her waist from behind but her lips curled upwards into a gentle smile once she recognized Yang's aroma. She leaned back against Yang's muscular yet feminine body.

"I was just thinking." Blake whispered while golden eyes followed the movements of Ruby and Weiss making snow angels outside. "I've been thinking about you, actually."

Ruby's favorite season was actually winter. The four of them had indulged in some snow play, all with snowball's wars, snow angels and snowmen. But the Faunus preferred the safety of their bedroom with that cup of tea between her hands and her dry clothes to keep her warm and safe from the cold wind of winter.

She still enjoyed the landscape. The grounds looked beautiful and it was always nice to observe her teammates having some fun. It was a good change to see Weiss Schnee laughing happily in company of their leader.

"Oh?" A kiss was left on Blake's cheek. "Why's that?"

"Haven't I told you that you're _always_ on my mind?" Blake teased but took a moment to give an actual answer. "Sometimes it's hard to understand you."

Blake flinched at her own choice of words. She wasn't good with them despite the large amount of books she read on a daily basis; one of the many reasons for her quiet and somewhat cold usual demeanor.

"Excuse me?"

"No, no! Wait. I didn't mean it like that." Blake let out a soft sigh, pinching the bridge of her nose while gathering her thoughts before turning around to face Yang. "Sometimes it's hard to understand how you can exist."

It was complicated to explain fully and yet so simple to start.

"Sometimes I think I don't _deserve_ you. Yang, you are _too much._ "

For Blake, Yang was a divine creature sent from Heaven above. She was Blake's world with the right amount of _Light_ and _Shade_. She was a waterfall; refreshing and beautiful. Yang was like a forest; rich in essence, a peaceful place with a risk factor thrown in it like Grimm hiding behind a bush.

"And so are you but listen, no matter what… _I'm here for you_ , kitten. You deserve to be happy and that's all I want for you. I want to make you _happy_. I want to keep the smile on your face all the time."

"You are really good doing that." Blake answered with, yes, a beautiful smile on her lips.

Yang was real somehow and yet it was so hard to believe even when the blonde leaned down to kiss Blake. Just like butterflies opening their wings for the first time just to kiss the Faunus girl.

Yang was like melted chocolate on Blake's mouth when their lips finally met right in the middle. Yang was like the last drop of water on the dry hot desert and Blake was dinking eagerly from her lips, just like a hummingbird would drink from an open flower. She was a sensual slow dance of bodies and tongues and Blake followed every movement, every step like a waltz. Her arms firmly wrapped around Yang's neck to bring her closer and erase the painful distance between them. Yang was a natural leader, not for their team but for Blake, just for her.

Yang was the air filling Blake's lungs, making her alive for the first time in forever. Because Yang made the Faunus live in the present and not in her past. She made Blake understand that she was more than her mistakes, more than what she was as a part of the White Fang, more than her bad decisions and more than enough for the world. She was a whole being and she didn't need anyone else but that blond brawler of charming smile and sparkling eyes.

Yang was that shuddering breath escaping in the middle of the kiss when Blake wanted to keep kissing her but both of them needed to breathe. And yet Yang was the thought on the back of Blake's mind trying to keep her in place, almost forcing her to lose her breath into Yang's sweet mouth.

Even when Blake was holding on her partner, she couldn't believe that Yang was simply human because there was so many stories that Blake could never read in a book but there they are, behind lilac eyes. There were stories about glory while they shined, about pain and tragedy when they lost part of their brightness and stories about passion and fury when they turned red. However, right then and there, Blake was able to see love, kindness, compassion and the unmistakable promise of eternity, of a future together.

"Why are you here? Why do you love me?" Blake asked because it was so hard to believe.

"Blake." Yang smiled and brushed some black tresses away from Blake's face. "How could I not love you? It was impossible not to and even if given the chance, I would have chosen you over a million times. Loving you is the best thing ever. _You're the greatest thing to ever happen to me._ "

Those words crashed upon Blake like a wave, so powerful and capable to take her away from firm land to draw her away into the horizon. They took her right where sea and sky meet. Yang was like both. Her body moved like water, smooth, swift and unpredictable. She was like the sky with endless nights filled with conversations like lullabies, smiles shining like stars and eternities shared in brief moments with deep loving kisses like life savers.

So Blake soaked herself in Yang's presence. They kissed again and again and again in a more honest conversation lips against lips with no space for spoken words. But Blake needed more of that moment, more of Yang and her warmth even if Yang was the fire burning beneath Blake's skin. And Yang was willing to give it all without asking for anything in return. She would give every part of herself to the ones she loved, and she loved Blake.

Kisses turned into wandering hands sliding beneath frustrating clothes. Teeth became eager to play and they marked fair skin to prove and show to the rest of the world that they belonged to each other. They belonged together like matching pieces on a puzzle. Their bodies fought against the space between them and they screamed for contact. The air was filled with the sound of pants and gasps and the blonde's name time and time again.

Shirts were discarded in a second for hands to explore new lands. Yes, they already knew every single inch of their skins but it was never soon enough to map their bodies with burning fingertips. It was never enough to trace every single curve with hands when they wanted to tattoo and memorize every feeling with eager lips.

They were two words colliding. Yang is the day. Blake is the night. Yang is light, hope and fire while Blake is darkness, agony and ashes. Maybe they weren't mean to be together but the first step was all they needed to change the rules of that giant chess game. They were part of the same thing. They were moon and sun together to create an eclipse from shadows. They were a cycle of fire and cinders to give life to the eternal phoenix. They were part of the same thing, like yellow and black on a bumblebee. Golden and black like a sunrise, like a flame burning strong from coal. Like Yin and Yang.

"You're so beautiful." Blake barely whispered.

There wasn't time for a reply before hungry lips found purchase on bare shoulders, on exposed necks and nude collarbones. Their bodies moved like one to get them to Blake's bed. Their clothes were thrown away to lie on the floor, the desk and even on Ruby's precarious bunk bed.

Yang was the need invading Blake's body. She was Blake's passion about being a huntress, about changing the world for the better, about mornings and nights and every single day of the rest of her life. Yang was the knowledge Blake never found in books, the knowledge never taught in classes because Yang was that knowledge, the one that meant only one thing: Blake wasn't alone anymore.

Blake felt complete with Yang on top of her sharing her breath in yet another kiss. She felt alive when Yang left a trail of kisses down her jaw and neck. Blake shivered in pleasure and her fingers combed golden hair carefully, making Yang groan in delight and lilac eyes lit up with a deeper desire.

No one was allowed such honor but Blake Belladonna because Yang was a part of her with those violet eyes growing darker due to lust, need and unconditional love thrown into the mix. Yang was a part of Blake, with that playful smile when she went past Blake's collarbones before she whispered against heated skin.

"I love you."

Yang was a part of her along with her terrible puns and yet, Blake knew that she wasn't joking when she said those words. Any further talk died with an arch of Blake's back and a warm wet mouth welcoming a hardened nipple.

The blonde loved every second in Blake's company but there was no way to deny the fact that beyond all the teasing, she loved seeing Blake squirming in pleasure. The Seven Wonders of the World were easily forgotten at the sight of the Faunus giving herself to Yang with a symphony of soft pants and whimpers.

Yang was so many things and it was impossible to understand how everything could fit in one person but the whole universe lived in Yang Xiao Long; from the mysteries of the world of Remnant to every other planer on the galaxy. Yang was like an unknown force, maybe like the Big Bang. She was like stardust, floating on space, creating new worlds, new stars and constellations. She was always shining, always bright and oh so powerful.

Blake could have used a million different words to describe her partner, friend and lover but, with a hand traveling south, beyond her navel, to pull her legs apart and that sweet mouth returning to hers to swallow her moans, words disappeared completely. There was no need for unnecessary explanations, after all.

They were a storm upon the sea; hips swaying like a drifting ship. Blake tried to get a hold on reality, eyes closed, ears flickering from time to time, her entire body shivering with pleasure while Yang played her like a violin.

Yang knew exactly what to do; her pace was slow and controlled, just like soft brushstrokes on master piece, while she entered Blake to make them a part of a whole with every thrust of her fingers. It was the prelude of ecstasy but it wasn't enough to let Blake fall over the edge into an abyss of infinite pleasure.

Blake heard her own heartbeat on her ears but she knew, even then, that every beat was also Yang. The brawler lived not only on her mind but in her soul and body. Every gasp and low moan, every pant and desperate whimper was also Yang. It was for Yang and because of her.

The bedroom should have been filled with nothing but silence when both of them were losing their breaths in endless kisses; however, the room was filled with soft pants, the rustle of sheets when Blake tried to get closer. She lifted her hips to get closer to Yang. She arched her back trying to get closer to oblivion. She threw her head back trying to get closer to reality and her hands made fists on the sheets to hold into the moment for a little longer.

Suddenly, fingers were moving faster, proving deeper, curling, exploring and worshipping a desperate Blake that closed her eyes and bit on her bottom lips because her senses were utterly overloaded. A soft groan escaped her lips. Meanwhile Yang's moved to Blake's deliciously exposed neck to bite and leave a mark on her partner, her lover, her girlfriend, her Blake. Maybe it was a little selfish to call Blake hers, but Yang belonged to the Faunus too.

Blake squirmed. Every muscled tensed. Every single inch of her body was a nerve ending ready to burst, to catch fire and make her burn in the same way Yang does with her hair like summer and lavender eyes like a flower field. And Blake was aching for Yang with all her senses.

Fingers like waves were pushing her deeper into a sea of pleasure. Lips and teeth were like fire and ink, tattooing every single touch upon pale skin. Yang's aroma was filling Blake's nose and it was like pure unrestrained force, comforting warmth, blinding light and a shock of electricity. It was just like Yang.

The Faunus was sinking. Paradise was opening its golden gates to her. Or was it Hell?

Yang had a halo, like an angel. But her smirk, her sultry voice and her whole body moving against Blake to add force to every thrust; all of it made her a demon. Yang was a succubus, a seductress that made Blake fall into her trap. However, the Faunus knew that she would never fight against Yang.

Blake barely swallowed a deep moan. Her body bending at Yang's will. Blake's hands searched for something else. They sought for something more than sweaty sheets, something more real than their bed when the pleasure it's almost too much to handle and yet it's not enough. She held on Yang's back. Nails dug on flesh but the pain only fueled Yang. It's always like that, wasn't it?

"I love you, Blake." Yang whispered on a kitty ear.

That was everything Blake needed. It was the final step to send her spiraling into a void of mind blowing pleasure. The arch of her back was almost painful but it made her collide against Yang in a frenzy to be fully united with her. Every inch of their bodies was touching but it wasn't enough skin against skin contact. It was never enough.

Blake threw her head back in pure ecstasy but she was one to love in silence and so; a silent scream fell from her lips at the peak of her climax. Her orgasm was violent like a storm where Yang was the rain, thunder and lightning. She was also strong arms and gentle kisses that kept Blake from shaking too much and falling literally apart.

"I've got you." Yang whispered lovingly and she was the smile spreading wide on Blake's face. "I'm right here, kitten. I'll always be." The blonde muttered before kissing Blake's temple.

It was always like that.

When Blake needed comfort, she went straight to Yang's arms. When Blake wasn't able to see her true image; she saw herself on Yang's eyes and the brawler would smile and speak softly _"See? You have always been beautiful."_ When Blake thought of herself as a monster, Yang would take her chin and kiss her lips gently.

 _When was a monster not a monster anymore?_ _ **When you love it.**_

And yet Yang would claim with red eyes: _"You're not a monster! You are Blake Belladonna. You are a part of team RWBY and not of the White Fang. You're my partner and not Adam's. Not anymore. You aren't your past, Blake. You are your present. You can not change what happened yesterday, but today, today you're able to change tomorrow."_

Yang Xiao Long was the moment, she was the present, and she made Blake live on it.

They were a full cycle, like a full day, like Yin and Yang. They were partners; Blake and Yang.

Blake loved a lot of things in silence and most of the time it was hard to figure the Faunus out but people grew used to the sparks on amber eyes every time she looked at the blonde. Some people saw the light blushes on usually pale cheeks whenever Blake looked upon the pages of her book just to find a smirking Yang that would send her a wink. Only team RWBY noticed how Blake stopped whimpering in her dreams when she had a nightmare but Yang was the only one that knew how gentle fingers working behind kitty ears would send the nightmares away. She was the only one with the knowledge that a soft nuzzle on sensitive fluffy ears would replace those pained and terrified whimpers with a soft content purr.

Yang knew that Blake loved a lot of things in silence and there was just a way, a single one, to make Blake express her feelings openly. There was only a way to hear those words like more than a whisper trying to dissipate into the nocturnal silence. Yang knew Blake better than the Faunus knew herself.

With a huge smile on place, the brawler started kissing her girlfriend again. It was slow but sensual. Her intentions were clear thanks to the hand wandering on Blake's taut abdomen and up to tease her breasts.

"Yang." Blake moaned between kisses.

Nails left red marks on Blake's sides and the air filled with a loud gasp torn between pain and pleasure.

Yes, Yang knew that her girlfriend was more sensitive on her post orgasmic bliss and Yang would use that to sent Blake over the edge again. Yang would do anything to watch Blake on the throes of passion forever.

Moist lips left a trail of kisses along Blake's jaw, neck, shoulders and every inch of bare skin that Yang could find on her way to the south. A naughty tongue came to play on Blake's navel, just bellow her belly button. The reaction was immediate; hips rose, muscles tensed, eyes were shut and moan was muffled against a fist.

Blake loved a lot of things in silence and she certainly loved the teasing; in silence, even when her body was screaming. Blake had a lot of control over her body reactions and that made her exceptional in battle, fighting Grimm, fighting against the White Fang members and destroying useless machines. However, in this battlefield, Yang was the one in control and the blonde was ready to make Blake lose hers.

A single nibble on the same sensitive spot made Blake understand what her partner was silently requesting. Blake's hand stopped covering her mouth and a deep moan encouraged Yang to keep going. A swirling pattern was made with a playful tongue and then, Blake blushed, but she didn't hold back the next, louder, moan.

The wonderful torture on Blake's belly lasted a few more seconds before Yang decided to stop teasing and reached her goal. Yang's eyes were filled with love and it made Blake comfortable and relaxed but there was also hunger; a primal need that made Blake close her own orbs for a couple seconds and bit down on her bottom lip.

She was expecting the first touch and yet, she wasn't ready for those lips that scorched and that marvelous tongue that soothed the burning need growing on the Faunus' loins. Blake tried not to squirm, not to give in so soon but she wasn't able to resist for long when every sensation was overwhelming.

"Yang." That was a whimper. "Please."

There was no way Yang could actually resist Blake when she was like that: dark hair splayed all over the pillow, amber eyes darkened by need, cheeks flushed pink, lips red and swollen with remnants of shared kisses and her chest heaving with constant pants.

The only way to describe Yang's expression in that moment would be _"wolfish"._

Yang was the fire burning on Blake's sex but her mouth was the balm to extinguish the flames. She was every sin ever described but she showed paradise to Blake. Maybe Blake was a dark sky but Yang was her moon. She was every star appearing behind closed eyelids and turning a simple black surface, into a perfect painting.

"Yang!"

Strong yet soft hands kept Blake's hips on the bed while an eager mouth worked like a river, like a summer breeze; gentle but steady, building the final moment. Slim and toned legs found their place upon broad shoulders to trap Yang in the space between a secret and the truth. But was Yang really trapped if she wanted to be there forever? Probably not. She enjoyed that trap far too much and Blake Belladonna knew it.

Yang only could work harder with her lips kissing, her tongue licking in just the perfect way while she gets a taste of everything Blake is. She's more than human; she's more than a Faunus and dark hair. She's _incredible._

"Yang." Blake panted softly. Her hands looked for the ones holding her hips. "Yang." A moan escaped while their fingers entwined and suddenly they're not alone anymore. "Yang." Now it was almost a scream while Blake tried to fight the sensations just for another second. Her whole body was shaking with anticipation.

Two words apart collided with force and ferocity. Two souls so different from each other made their own way to be together. _Why?_ Because they always belonged together like day and night. They were like sea and sand. They were like _flickering sparks_ and only together, they were alive. At the end of their journey, far beyond eternity, they were more than everything. They were just like _Binary stars._

"I love you." Blake said just a moment before her mind went blank. "I love you."

She repeated louder once and once again because those words were no longer a thought but a feeling. She repeated those words like a mantra, with the image of Yang burned on her mind while she rose from the mortal world to ascend to a higher level. She repeated the words because when nothing else matters, those words were still true. In the moment of ecstasy, Blake didn't see angels. She saw the love of her life.

"Yang!"

Yang was light. She was hope and not just a dream came true but every other dream that Blake had ever had. Yang was Blake's excitement about tomorrow and about today. Yang was laughter and tears, happiness, ire, fear and every other emotion. Yang was Blake's life because only Yang Xiao Long made her heart beat faster.

For Blake, her partner was perfect. Maybe not for the rest of the world. Perhaps not for everybody, but she was perfect for Blake. No, probably the Faunus would never understand how a single person was able to be so much but when she screamed her pleasure to Heavens with a blond demon between her legs and her name falling from parted lips, Blake knew that she was too much as well.

" _What is love? Love is when someone cares so much about you that you start caring about yourself. Love is a good night sleep. Love is to stare into someone else's eyes and see not just the entire world but the rest of your life."_ _ **Yang was love.**_

Blake was more because of Yang. She was a better Blake _because_ of Yang and the answer of how was simple.

"I love you too, Blake. N _ow and forever_."

Yang lived beneath her skin.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! See you next time!**


End file.
